The Bargain / The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery
The Bargain/The Thénardier Waltz of Treachery est une des chansons du film Les Misérables réalisé par Tom Hooper. Paroles Valjean arrive à la gargote avec Cosette JEAN VALJEAN : I found her wandering in the wood This little child, I found her trembling in the shadows And I am here to help Cosette And I will settle any debt you may think proper I will pay what I must pay To take Cosette away. There is a duty I must heed There is a promise I have made For I was blind to one in need I did not see what stood before me Now her mother is with God Fantine's suffering is over And I speak here with her voice And I stand here in her place penche et regarde Cosette, en train de la sourire And from this day and evermore MADAME THENARDIER : Let me take your coat, M'sieur... JEAN VALJEAN: Cosette shall live in my protection MONSIEUR THENARDIER: You are very welcome here. JEAN VALJEAN : I shall not forget my vow MONSIEUR THENARDIER : Take a glass. MADAME THENARDIER : Take a chair. JEAN VALJEAN : Cosette shall have a father now MONSIEUR THENARDIER : train de saisir Cosette et en train de la traîner What to do? What to say? Shall you carry our treasure away? What a gem! What a pearl! Beyond rubies is our little girl! How can we speak of debt? Let's not haggle for darling Cosette! Dear Fantine, gone to rest... Have we done for her child what is best? Shared our bread. Shared each bone. Treated her like she's one of our own! Like our own, M'sieur! JEAN VALJEAN : Your feelings do you credit, sir And I will ease the parting blow les paie. Let us not talk of bargains or bones or greed Now, may I say, we are agreed? MADAME THENARDIER : That would quite fit the bill If she hadn't so often been ill Little dear, cost us dear Medicines are expensive, M'sieur Not that we begrudged a sou It's no more than we Christians must do! LES THENARDIER : One thing more, one small doubt There are treacherous people about No offence. Please reflect. Your intentions may not be correct? JEAN VALJEAN : No more words. Here's your price. Fifteen hundred for your sacrifice. Come, Cosette, say goodbye Let us seek out some friendlier sky. Thank you both for Cosette It won't take you too long to forget. Thénardier pousse Cosette à Valjean. Valjean et Cosette quittent la gargote et Jean Valjean donne un nouveau manteau à Cosette et un chapeau pour faire de l'usage. Come, Cosette, come, my dear From now on I will always be here Where I go, you will be. COSETTE : Will there be children and castles to see? JEAN VALJEAN : Yes, Cosette, yes, it's true. There's a castle just waiting for you. donne une poupée à Cosette. Elle jette ses bras autour de Jean Valjean et il la prend, la filant dans un cercle. Après l'enregistrement de nouveau, ils se tournent et partent pour Paris. Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons françaises